It All Started With a Dinner
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: It all started when Draco went to dinner at the Greengrass Manor.


I seemed to have caught the Draco/Astoria bug. In my opinion I think Astoria was in Ravenclaw so please just go with it.

I don't own anything!

:::::

"Hurry up Draco, don't lag behind," scolded Narcissa Malfoy quietly as they approached the Greengrass Manor.

Draco scowled and jumped up the last two steps to the old oak front doors. Narcissa knocked on the doors smartly, turned to Draco and said sharply under her breath,

"Now Draco we're here to see how you and Daphne get on. Stop sulking and be proper, we aren't as well off now because of the war but when you get united with Daphne then all will be well again."

The doors opened to reveal a house elf.

"Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy please let Missy take your coats." Said the house elf. Draco and Narcissa removed their jackets and turned to be greeted by Mrs Greengrass.

"Thank you Missy. I can take it from here," she said in a falsely pleasant voice. Once Missy had disappeared she turned to the Malfoys, "Narcissa how lovely to see you and Draco, you too." She air kissed Narcissa and simply nodded at Draco.

"Brilliant to see you Silvia," said Narcissa in an equally false voice. Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes at their exchange of lies.

"Well now you are here we can proceed to the dining room, dinner will be straight away," said Silvia, her attention then fell on Draco, "Daphne is already in there. I'm sure you will want to say hello." She gave Draco a meaningful look.

Draco grimaced slightly and entered the dining room quickly. As he sat down in a vacant seat, far away from Mrs Greengrass, another girl slipped into the chair opposite him. Draco could tell from the look Mrs Greengrass gave her, she wasn't that welcome.

Dinner passed slowly. Every once in a while Draco would glance at Daphne to see her staring at him. She was wearing a tight, low cut green top, her blonde hair was unnaturally curly and she had a thick layer of eye make-up her resemblance to his aunt Bellatrix made him shiver slightly. Draco's gaze shifted to the girl opposite him, who he vaguely recalled as Daphne's younger sister, she had a blue jumper over her modest red top, her brown hair fell in natural waves and as she wore hardly any make up as far as Draco could tell, not that he was an expert or anything. The mystery girl seemed to feel Draco's stare and she looked up. Draco blinked as her ice blue eyes narrowed at him in disgust then she looked back down. He sat there stunned; this girl who he barely knew seemed to be horribly disgusted by him.

He sighed inwardly; of course she was disgusted by him he used to be Death Eater. Although any respectable Slytherin from that time would of been happy knowing a Death Eater she obviously wasn't. He stared at her more, trying to figure out why he hadn't recognised her from Hogwarts more.

When dinner had finally finished, the group (minus Daphne's sister) moved to the drawing room. Draco sat glumly at the side of the sofa with Daphne sat way to close to him for comfort.

"Draco why don't you and Daphne go for a walk?" suggested Narcissa silkily.

Daphne got up eagerly and looked expectantly at Draco. He sighed and got up. As soon as they left the room Draco made a brake for it down the corridor, ignoring Daphne's calls for him to come back. Draco could hear a faint sound from the next corridor. He swiftly made his way towards the sound. He stopped outside the door and listened, the music was obviously from a piano. as he listened he couldn't help but notice that some notes were going wrong. It was obvious that the person playing didn't practise much or just didn't care. Draco edged closer to door and pushed it open a little to reveal a grand room with a piano at the edge of it, with Astoria Greengrass playing it intently. From his spot by the door Draco noticed a large mirror hanging in front of the piano so the player could see behind them if they looked up. He hoped that she didn't look up to see him listening, he had a vague suspicion that she may of known Ginny Weasley and he had felt one of her jinxes before.

"Draco there you are!" Draco jumped slightly. He turned his head to see Daphne standing beside him with her hands on her hips.

"Yes here I am." He smirked. He turned fully away from the room to face Daphne's scorn.

He expected to be hauled back to the drawing room and displayed to each of their mothers in pride but he got none of that. Instead Daphne cocked her head to the side and smiled knowingly.

"She is rather good at playing the instrument when she wants to be."

Draco looked at Daphne in confusion until he realised who she was talking about.

"Oh I see."

"Yes weird really since she never wanted to learn. Anyway I thought you ought to know that our mothers obviously want us to marry," she paused to see any change in Draco's face but was left with a blank expression still. "I don't partially want to marry you if I'm honest because I've already got my eye in Theo Nott." Draco wasn't surprised so he said dryly,

"Okay I'll make sure to warn him." Daphne scowled.

"Be quite Draco. What I'm saying is, even though I don't want to marry you you may want to get to know someone-" she nodded her head to inside the room, "else."

Draco took a minute to fully understand what on earth she was getting at but then the penny dropped and he looked from the room to Daphne with an open mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Greengrass."

"Oh yeah sure you don't," she called as she swaggered down the hall and disappeared round a corner.

Draco looked back into the room, the music had become louder and faster. With all his courage he entered the room and sat down next to Astoria, who didn't look up from the keys.

"You might want to talk a bit quieter next time if you don't want me to hear your conversation," she said coldly, still not looking up from the piano.

"Who says I didn't want you to here?" Draco smirked.

Astoria snorted. Her hands moved quicker over the keys.

"So if you were at Hogwarts how come I didn't see you often?" he asked changing the subject.

"Slytherins and Ravenclaws didn't mix much unless you count us beating you in every test."

"A shame, I always thought the Ravenclaws were the prettiest girls in Hogwarts." Draco looked at her through the mirror.

The piano stopped and Astoria glared at him in the mirror.

"Look Malfoy, I'm not one of _those_ girls, like Parkinson, that you can just say a few nice words and they'll just jump into bed with you. Unlike _those_ girls I have some intelligence so just do me a favour and go away!" she hissed and continued to play her instrument.

Draco was silent for a minute then joined in the piano song by playing the two highest notes where he thought they went. When the song ended he lent forwards and whispered,

"Meet me at the Three Broomsticks, eight pm tomorrow."

"Bite me."

::::::::

Two and half years later the announcement was made in the Daily Prophet, much to the wizarding world's surprise, that Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy were to be married.

PLEASE REVIEW! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL!


End file.
